The Day
by Erumin Smith
Summary: Dari sekian banyak impianku, ada namamu terselip di dalamnya. (SasukexHinata/OOC/TYPO/AU)


_Rangkaian ucapan dan harapan berhasil mengukir senyumku_

_Kau beri kado istimewa yang membekas indah bagai prasasti_

_Walau aku tahu, hatimu tak pernah menoleh ke arahku_

_Aku tetap menunggumu dengan senang hati_

* * *

**The Day**

Sasuke x Hinata (SasuHina)

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: T

WARNING! OOC,TYPO,AU

BAHASA BAKU

* * *

"_Happy birthday _Hinata!"

Gadis manis dengan rambut terurai indah tersenyum ceria saat datang ke sekolah disambut bahagia oleh teman-temannya.

Ia hanya diam dan tersenyum seakan sudah tahu bahwa teman-temannya akan mengucapkan kalimat ini padanya.

Langit mulai menunjukkan pancaran sinar matahari yang sehat, perasaan nona Hyuuga semakin bagus dan membaik. Hampir satu sekolah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya.

Hinata berkeliling sekolah—entah apa yang ia cari. Kantin, tempat itulah yang akhirnya menjadi tujuan Hinata.

Ia berjalan mengelilingi sekolah, mulai dari lantai satu, lantai dua, hingga lantai tiga. Namun nihil, yang ia cari tidak menampakkan diri.

Raut wajah Hinata berubah seketika, ia menghela napas dan kembali ke kelas.

* * *

Hari istimewa ia lalui dengan gembira, canda dan tawa dari teman-teman selalu saja membuat dirinya tertawa hingga meneteskan air mata. Bahkan penjelasan dari s_ensei_ pun membuatnya berlinang air mata—karena ia tak paham benar dengan materi yang diajarkan, sehingga membuatnya sedih dan seperti ingin menangis, terutama saat menghadapi ulangan harian matematika. Oh tidak—rasanya Hinata benar benar ingin menangis.

Dirinya hanya menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan membaca buku di perpustakaan dan kembali ke kelas saat bel setelah istirahat berbunyi.

Hinata berjalan melewati kantin, seorang pemuda dengan postur tubuh yang mendekati sempurna mencuri perhatiannya. seseorang yang sejak tadi ia cari, kini berada tidak jauh dari posisi Hinata berdiri.

Hinata yang tersenyum saat melihat pemuda itupun langsung diam membeku dan memasang wajah datar, saat pemuda bernama Sasuke Uchiha yang sejak tadi ia tatap menghampiri gadis cantik yang sangat _famous _di sekolah.

Gadis cantik yang sangat ia kenal, Sakura Haruno.

Hinata sengaja memalingkan wajah saat Sasuke menoleh dan melihatnya, ia berjalan santai lalu mengabaikan Sasuke.

Hinata seringkali memalingkan wajah saat pemuda itu menatapnya, seakan ia tidak melihatnya. Entah itu di sekolah atau di jalan—ketika mereka tidak sengaja bertemu.

Tapi menurut Hinata, pergi tanpa melihatnya adalah cara terbaik saat ini.

"Hinata tolong jangan menoleh ke arahnya, tidak kau tidak boleh menatapnya." gumamnya pelan.

* * *

Hari ini sangat melelahkan. Lemas, itulah yang Hinata rasakan saat ini.

Ia mencuci wajahnya dan membersihkan kaki dan tangannya dengan air, kini ia merasa sedikit lebih segar. Terik matahari di siang hari membuat dirinya sedikit lelah dan lemas saat harus berjalan kaki dari sekolah ke rumah.

Hinata mengambil ponsel di atas meja, dan membuka akun sosial media miliknya. Banyak sekali yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya, ia hanya tertawa kecil saat melihat beberapa pesan dan harapan yang diberikan untuknya. Lalu ia juga membuka fitur messages dan seperti dugaannya, banyak sekali pesan yang masuk.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

_Happy Birthday!!! KAWANKU HINATA!!!! HARAPANKU HANYA SATU, SEMOGA KAU MEMBALAS PESANKU KALI INI._

Hinata tertawa lepas, "Anak ini selalu saja berbuat hal konyol."

**Madara**

_Hei kau, selamat ulang tahun. Jangan lupa belikan aku ice cream akhir pekan ini oke! _

**Kankuro**

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY HINATA!!!!! AKU MENYAYANGIMU~_

**Hange Zoe**

_SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN HINATAKU SAYANG~ JANGAN LUPA BELIKAN AKU ICE CREAM, SOUP, RAMEN, TAKOYAKI, LALU AKU JUGA INGIN BELI THAI TEA DAN JANGAN LUPA AKHIR PEKAN INI ANTARKAN AKU KE TOKO BUKU. INTINYA SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN!_

Hinata semakin tertawa saat membaca pesan Hange yang sangat panjang, tapi aneh. Ia sangat beruntung memiliki teman seperti Hange, walau terkadang temannya itu menyebalkan dan rasanya ingin ia buang saja.

**Sasuke U**

Untuk yang hari ini berulang tahun. Selamat ulang tahun ya, semoga apa yang kau impikan terwujud... ...

Lekukan senyuman mulai terbentuk di ujung bibir manis Hinata saat melihat nama profile si pengirim pesan berikutnya, wajahnya tersipu malu. Perasaannya tercampur antara senang dan malu, jari jemarinya mulai mengetik sesuatu. Hinata tersenyum manis setiap kali melihat pesan dari Sasuke, ucapan yang istimewa baginya.

Sederhana, dan Hinata suka.

Hari istimewa baginya ia lalui dengan perasaan gembira, diberi kado oleh keluarganya, mendapatkan ucapan dari banyak orang, dan yang terakhir—ucapan sederhana yang sangat Hinata suka. Kado sederhana dan _simple _yang membuat Hinata tersenyum malu.

Ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Dari sekian banyak impianku, ada namamu terselip di dalamnya.

Dan aku harap, impianku benar-benar terwujud.

**—Hinata H. **

* * *

**Fin**.

**_Tangerang, 13 Oktober 2019._**


End file.
